mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
About 'Charlie Rodent' Charlie was once a full-faced man, with facial features such as the eyes, nose a mouth and the natural creases of skin around said areas. But, Charlie had to learn the hard way - the hard way he indeed did learn. *This is Officer Charlie Rodent. He isn't an official 'officer' per say but he does have general experience, still, he is below the ranks of The Rookie and these Officers are commonly used around The Mansion for the most deadly of situations. Basically, when somebody is going to die or 'has' to die, we like to use these Officers as bait to save ourselves. Charlie was different though. He stood out from the other Officers, due to his faceless face. For some reason, Charlie has skin growing naturally over what would normally be a human face. This was after a shift he worked at The Battle Dome where he had to defend the audience from squirts of liquidated flames and chunks of molten lava. He succeeded in protecting the audience but suffered nasty facial wounds involving the lava which left him looking like a blank canvass. That was the story he would tell. Here's the real story: It was 02:30 AM on a Saturday night. Charlie shares a bunk bed with The Rookie, in their small Officer's Cabin (1 bed per cabin, room for 2). This one night, Charlie's dreams were disrupted by a rocking on the bunk bed. His bed was on top and The Rookie slept on the bottom bunk, so whatever was happening must've been somewhat a commotion. Charlie now awake, he rubs his tired eyes and calls out to Rookie - no reply. Sitting up and throwing the cover off, Charlie mumbles, For fuck sake... through a yawn and swiftly spins his body around so his legs are hanging over the edge of the bunk bed. Gathering the ability to pull himself down and wondering if the shaking of the bed was just a dream, Charlie began to push himself up and off when suddenly, a tough grasping hand grabs his naked ankle. With shock Charlie panics as he is being pulled violently down. His natural instincts were to keep ahold of the top bunk, but the pulling continued on his leg. It was so strong and misdirected that his entire leg was flapping from side to side, cracking and hurting as it smacked off of the bed frame. The hand that held on felt bony and cold. Maybe it was wet, but the grasp had held on long enough to become dry and warm. Charlie is now screaming and the bunk bed appears to be breaking through rusted creaks. He then lets go of the bed and allows this 'thing' to pull him down... He flies from the top bunk and crashes down against the floor and the Cabin wall, cradling his broken and floppy leg. A metal 'boom' reacted from the Cabin followed by a loud bang which was Charlie's head smashing off the wall but he only seemed to care about his leg. Under the top bunk where The Rookie should be, Charlie could see a massacre of Rookie's blood and guts all over the place, and stuffed neatly against the pillows was Rookie's dissected body, limb after limb piled up with the head on top of it all. Near the foot of the bed was more blood which practically made the entire lower bunk pitched-black, but something moved. It was a blur at first, until it moved again. A long and spiny leg tip-toe pointed down to the floor. It looked exactly like a spider's leg only it was human sized and did in fact have human feet, but the leg itself was furry and black. It didn't contain a shin, knee or thigh. Charlie lay shocked and disturbed at what was emerging in front of his eyes - as 3 more spiny black legs point down to the ground. The body appeared and looked extremely rotund, like a bumble bee only the colour of it was black and red (probably black, the red was Rookie's blood.) Then, within a singular split of a second, this creature moved with intense speeds right in front of Charlie's face. So close that the breath of this thing was dampening Charlie's face. We have a statement from Charlie himself that we had to have typed up after the accident: Charlie Rodent STATEMENT Issued: 05/11/13 A spider-bee. That's...that's what it was. Erm, I don't know what I look like anymore, I imagine: no face, no expression. Well, this is what this thing looked like. It just had no face - yet it looked right at me. RIGHT at me. It didn't have eyes but it could see me. I could feel it. It had killed my buddy when I was sleeping, and when I woke up to find him dead that's when it got me. I just don't get it though - why would you kill my friend but then not kill me, damnit!? I want answers. I just want answers from you bastard Mansion people!! This is not normal! I dema- I want my lawyer - now. And I want my face back. Get me my fucking face back! *interviewer tells Charlie this is not possible, Charlie gets very angry and has to be restrained. Thankfully, nobody was hurt during this interview* We don't know what Charlie saw as it hasn't made an appearance other than this apparent attack, but one thing's for certain: Charlie has no face. Photograph taken by Bill Paris. 'The Officer's of Delights'. The photograph has been zoomed in on Charlie's face, this is what he looks like now*